AMIS D'ENFANCE
by Nanoux40
Summary: Trunks célèbre coureur de jupon cache un lourd secret. Goten pourra t'il lui venir en aide ?


Voici une petite histoire à laquelle j'ai pensé un soir.

C'était la fin de l'année scolaire, beaucoup de monde révisé pour les examens qui debutés dans quelques jours. Le stress avait envahie les jeunes de Satan City. A la Timber Creek High School la cantine s'était transformer en cantine. Les élèves voulaient vraiment réussir, obtenir leur diplôme de fin d'année et partir dans une super Université choisi depuis des mois.

Ce matin la le temps été au beau fixe, les rayons du soleil avait fait sortir les lunettes de soleil, le ciel se montré sans nuages, pas une branche d'arbre ne bouger faute de vent. La bonne humeur été dans le coeur de chacun.

Trunks arriva comme d'habitude avant son meilleur ami Goten qui habite bien loin de l'école. Il lui fallait une heure de vol chaque jour, matin et soir mais il était heureux d'aller au collège contrairement à son frère Gohan qui a du avoir des professeurs a domicile jusqu'à 16ans a cause d'une mère trop protectrice. Grâce à Bulma il avait échapper à tout ça et allait a l'école avec Trunks depuis ses 3ans.

Trunks s'installa sur une table parmis tant d autres devant l'entrée de l'école et commença à réviser ses cours de mathématiques, sa matière préféré, en attendant Goten. Goten et lui n'était pas dans la même classe a cause de leur magnifique entente. Avec le soutient de son ami Trunks réussi à obtenir des cours particulier le soir durant 2 années entière et pu sauté une classe. Mais leurs parents ont bien insisté au près du directeur pour ne p les mettre ensemble afin d'éviter tout problèmes.

S'est deux là étaient plus studieux séparé.

En général il n'attendait pas très longtemps. Ils avaient besoin de leur quart d'heure chaque matin avant d'être séparé quatre heures. Les blagues de Goten, les moqueries de Trunks, les filles qui bavent au loin a les regardés. C'était un petit train-train qui avait pris une place importante pour eux.

Mais ce matin là, la sonnerie retentit avant que Goten ne soit arrivé. Trunks qui re lisait ses cours ne fit pas attention à l'heure avant de l'entendre. *il est déjà 8h !! Mais où est Goten ?* Trunks sortie son téléphone portable pour appeler son ami.

Biiiiiiiip... biiiiiiiiip... biiiiiiiiip... biiiiiiip...

# salut c'est Goten laisse ton message après le bip #

Trunks ne laissa pas de message, il connaît tellement bien son meilleur ami, celui ci ne les écoutés jamais. D'ailleurs s'il avait un téléphone c'est parce que Trunks le lui avait offert à son anniversaire lui sortant tout pleins d'excuses pour qu'il l'accepte. Les Son n'étaient pas très fan de téléphone portable.

Il dû courir jusqu'à sa classe pour ne pas être en retard. Le jeune Saiyan passa quatre heures les plus longue de sa vie à pensée a son meilleur pote. Il s'inquiétait, se posait dix mille questions de pourquoi était-il absent !? Quand Goten ne venait pas à l'école il était toujours mis au courant par un appel ou un texto.

A l'heure du déjeuné toujours pas de Saiyan aux cheveux noir en vu. Ils se donnés rdv devant le portail vert sur le côté de l'atelier mécanique pour aller à la pizzeria au coin de la rue accompagnés de Marron la fille de Krillin et C18.

"- hé salut Trunks" cria son amie avec un grand sourire.

"- Oh salut Marron" Trunks était toujours pensif.

"- Tu es tout seul ? Où es Goten ?" Demanda Marron surprise.

"- à vrai dire je n'en ai aucune idée. Ce matin il n'était pas la. Je n'ai aucune nouvelles et il ne répond pas à mes appels".

Trunks avait l'air tre malheureux sans son ami d'enfance. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être séparer une journée. Et encore moins sans avoir de nouvelles comme ça !!

Ils partirent au restaurant mais Trunks n'avait pas grand appétit.

A la fin de la journée Trunks rentrant chez lui. En arrivant il vit sa mère avec Gohan et couru dans leurs direction.

"- GOHAN GOHAN ... attend je voudrais te demandé quelque choses" Gohan était près a s'envolé quand le jeune homme arriva du collège.

"- bonjour Trunks comment vas tu ?" Gohan lui sourit.

"- bonjour Gohan, bien merci. Dis moi tu as eu des nouvelles de Goten aujourd'hui ? Il n'ai pas vu en cours et je n'ai eu aucun messages"

"- heuu non désolé Trunks j'ai été très occupé depuis ce matin. Je n'ai pas été voir ma mère encore. Pourquoi tu n'y va pas directement?" Gohan savait qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se passé l'un de l'autre juste une journée. Et que même lui donné des infos ne servirait à rien.

Le jeune garçon se tourna vers sa mère, mains croisés et tête basse.

"- maman je peu ?"

"- bien sûr mon chéri mais ne rentre ps trop tard" Bulma avait a peine fini sa phrase que son fils avait déjà décollé.

"- halala ses garçons... leurs amitiés me dépasse complètement " Bulma rigola.

"- Oui on dirait un jeune couple amoureux... ils me rappellent Videl et moi au même âge "

Gohan et Bulma se mirent à rire a la pensé des deux Saiyans en couple. Du moment que son fils été heureux elle se fichait complètement de savoir avec qui. Et Gohan de son côté avait l'esprit plus ouvert que sa mère.

Mais bon ils étaient juste de simple amis. Inséparable depuis la naissance de Goten. Ensemble ils ont du faire plus de bêtises qu'un million de personnes sur toute une vie. Ils étaient comme des frères, a la différence de leurs pères.

Le Prince Saiyan atterri 1h plus tard devant la porte de chez Goku. Il sentait le Ki de Goten a l'intérieur. Il frappa et fut accueilli par Chichi.

"- Oh Trunks comment vas tu ? Tu viens voir mon p'tit Goten ?" Dit elle toute pimpante.

"- Oui je ne l'ai pas vu de la journée à l'école et n'ayant pas eu de nouvelles non plus j'ai décidé de venir voir si tout aller bien" Trunks était presser de savoir comment aller l'enfant de Chichi.

"- je suis navré de t'avoir fait peur mon garçon mais Goten est très fatigué en ce moment. Entre les révisions et le trajet il ne tiens plus alors je l'ai laissé dormir toute la journée. Et j'ai éteint son téléphone pour ne pas qu'il soit déranger. Mais tout va bien il est en haut dans sa chambre monte"

Ni une, ni deux, Trunks monta les marches deux par deux pour rejoindre son compagnon de bêtises. Il ouvri la porte sans frappé, il balaya la chambre des yeux et tomba sur Goten. Enfin rassuréil lui accorda un énorme sourire.

"- yeah mon pote ça va ? Dit Goten.

"- alors bien dormi ? Hahaha " Trunks le taquiner.

"- ouais j'en avais vraiment besoin. Avec toutes ses révisions, les cours la journée, les recherches a la bibliothèque le soir et les deux heures de vol par jour... je suis fatigué"

"- pourquoi ne m'en as tu pas parlé ?! Tu peux venir dormir à la maison jusqu'à la fin des examens. Tu es comme chez toi chez Capsule Corp"

"- je sais bien merci Trunks mais est ce que ma mère va être d'accord ça s'est une autre histoire " dit il en grimaçant.

"- allons lui demandé " dit Trunks déterminé.

Les garçons sont descendu à toutes vitesse. Ils ont rejoint Chichi qui se trouvé dans la cuisine a préparer un bon risotto au poulet.

"- Oh vous êtes là. Trunks tu veux mangé avec nous ce soir ?"

"- Oui avec plaisir Chichi. Je voulais savoir si Goten pouvait rester à la maison jusqu'à la fin des examens, histoire qu'il ne soit pas trop fatigué. Ça serait peut-être plus pratique pour lui" Trunks croisé les doigts derrière son dos espérant une réponse positive.

La femme le fixait surprise au départ puis fini par trouver l'idée génial.

"- mais c'est une superbe idée. Puis il pourra faire ses recherches dans votre bibliothèque au lieu de courir partout dans la ville. Je vais toit de suite préparer t'es affaires" et elle disparu a l'étage faire un gros sac de rechange.

Une fois le repas pris, Trunks et Goten partirent chez les Brief. Il faisait bon et du coup ils prirent leur temps pour rentrée. C'était jeudi soir le week-end approché et ils auraient deux jours pour se reposer.

Arrivé à Capsule Corp Trunks offrit la chambre juste à côté de la sienne a Goten. C'était d'ailleurs celle ci qu'il occupéà chaque fois qu'il venait chez eux.

Le lendemain matin Trunks informa ses parents de sa proposition faite au fils Son. Tout le monde approuva. La semaine Bra était dans un pensionnat dans une ville voisine donc ça lui été complètement égal.

Les jours passés et les jeunes Saiyans étaient vraiment d'être ensemble. Après les cours ils avaient leurs habitudes, les devoirs, 2h de révisions, 1h d'entraînement, repas en famille, un appel rapide a Chichi pour lui raconté sa journée et direction la chambre.

Le soir ils regardés un film avant de dormir. Ce soir là ils ont mis un bon film d'horreur. Comme un orage été en train d'éclater au dessus de la maison, Goten sait dis que ça pouvait être drôle.

Il a opté pour "Konjuring 1". Ce choix a beaucoup surpris Trunks. Il sait que Goten n'ai pas un grand adepte de ce genre de film. Déjà que l'orage n'était pas son ami...

"- Goten tu vas avoir peur. Tu es sur que tu veux voir ça ?"

"- ouais c'est bon. Arrête de me prendre pour un enfant".

Ils se sont donc installé dans le lit pépère en short et torse nu. Il faisait lourd malgré l'orage dehors. Le film avait commencé depuis vingt bonne minutes et Goten avait déjà une trouille d'enfer. Maintenant collé à Trunks.

"- espèce de frouissard, haha"

"- arrête Trunks je n'ai jamais vu la bande annonce donc je ne pouvais pas savoir"

"- je plaisante. Tu peux resté là cette nuit mec si tu veux". Il aimait taquiner son meilleur ami mais ne le laisse jamais en détresse.

Trunks n'avait jamais eu peur des films d'horreur. Il trouvé même ça très amusant contrairement à Goten. A la fin du film Trunks dormait déjà. Goten lui était pétrifié dans le lit. Il prit une main de son ami histoire de sentir sa présence une fois les yeux fermés. Allongé sur le dos, il tenait la main de Trunks sur son ventre. Sa respiration été lourde, son coeur battait fort, sursautait a chaque coup de tonnerre. Il fini par s'endormir.

On pouvait entendre le tonnerre éclater dans tout Satan City. Il avait fait très chaud ces derniers jours, il fallait que la terre se rafraichisse. Alors mère nature opta pour une grosse pluie bien bruyante à en faire tremblé les murs.

Dans son sommeil Goten tremblé de peur, l'orage avait atteint ses rêves.

Trunks fit réveillé par des gémissements a côté de lui. Il remarqua que son ami était agité. Il se tourna pour lui faire face. Le jeune prince se mit à lui caressé les cheveux pour le calmer. *ça marche, il se calme. Fais de beaux rêves mon ami* Trunks le regardait et continua son geste près d'une heure. Il décida de lui embrassé le Front et de reposé sa tête contre la sienne.

Goten se réveilla bien avant l'heure pour l'école. Il constata que Trunks été blotti dans ses bras. Il rougit un instant puis senti ses beaux cheveux lavande. Sans s'en rendre compte il lui frotté le dos avec la paume de sa main droite.

Trunks ouvri les yeux, il était si bien. Un léger sourire aux lèvres, il releva la tête et plongea son regard dans ceux de goten. Ils se regardaient passionnément, la gêne n'avait pas sa place dans cette chambre.

La chaleur a envahie leurs corps et ils se sont embrassé sauvagement avant de faire volé les short a travers la pièce.

"- Trunks... je t'aime" dit Goten tout essoufflé.

"- je t'aime aussi Goten" dit Trunks entre deux gémissements de plaisir.

FIN


End file.
